dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaire Sanders (Iris)
"If you keep trying to live your life through other people's eyes, then you'll never see the amazing qualities that set you apart from everyone else." - Blaire Sanders Details |- ! |- | |} |} ' Race:' Caucasian Birth and Origin Born in the small town of Weston, New York to esteemed scientists Rachel and Richard Knight, Blaire was only a couple of months old when she, her parents, and her parents' colleagues were trapped inside the Haven Chemicals plant during a disastrous explosion. The only survivor, Blaire was found shortly after by a local fire fighter, and, miraculously unharmed, she was placed in the Weston City Orphanage. About a week later, she was adopted into a new family by Aaron and Leslie Sanders. For the first decade of her life with the Sanders, Blaire was just another normal child. She went to school, made friends, joined the gymnastics team, and sometimes slacked off in class. It wasn't until her tenth birthday that she began to develop superhuman abilities as a result of extreme chemical exposure during the plant's destruction years before. She and her family soon discovered that Blaire could manipulate fire, ice, and electricity with her mind, channel other people's emotions and physical pain, see through the dark as though she was looking through a night vision camera lens, and she could heal others by the touch of her hand. Though her family tried to keep Blaire's abilities a secret, she was found out by a local police detective not much later when Blaire single-handedly caused a citywide blackout after momentarily losing control. The police department was noted of the mishap, and of Blaire's history, and in exchange for protection from the police, Blaire was asked to fight crime alongside the department under the alias of Purple Hood. Superhuman Facility A few years later, a new detective arrives in Weston, and is assigned a burglary case that Blaire had been previously investigating. When he learns of Blaire's abilities, he reports her to a federal agent, who then sends Blaire to a top-secret government location to be experimented on. While there, she meets others with superhuman abilities, some who were born that way, and some who acquired them through freak accidents like herself. Eventually, Blaire figures out that the government has been injecting superhuman DNA into a select unit of American soldiers, and teaching them to use their newly-acquired abilities in battle. As some of the soldiers begin to break away from the government and use their abilities for personal gain, Blaire and her new friends band together to stop the rogue soldiers before they end up destroying the whole country. Moving to Metropolis After capturing the federal agents involved with the superhuman experiments, the government is appointed a new leader, and a new division within the FBI is formed to protect the identities and families of the American citizens who were being held against their will in the government facilities. In order to keep her family safe, Blaire relocates to Metropolis, and is placed in the care of federal agent Eleanore "Ellie" Brooks. She enrolls in a new high school and begins to focus on a career in gymnatics, remaining under the radar of the government. A few months after moving to Metropolis, Blaire dons her Purple Hood once more when Brainiac invades the city, and begins abducting people from the streets. Realizing she can't take on Brainiac alone, she joins forces with a group of young superhumans who call themselves the New Heroes, and together, they defeat hundreds of Brainiac infiltrators and rescue the captured citizens of Metropolis. Once Brainiac and his troops finally leave Earth, Blaire visits her friends and family in Weston to let them know that she's alright. When she returns to Metropolis, the New Heroes offer her a permanent spot on the team, and she gladly accepts. New Heroes Unite As a member of the New Heroes, Blaire travels throughout Metropolis, Gotham, Central City, and all across the country, aiding her friends in keeping their hometowns safe, and taking on a new generation of supervillains, all while trying to find a balance between her school life, crimefighting, and just being a teenager. At first, she is a little hesitant to open up to her teammates and talk about her past, but after the New Heroes save her from a near-death encounter with the psychotic supervillain Phobia, Blaire quickly learns to trust her friends, and realizes that for the first time since she left her family in Weston, she is not alone. Enemies ' Sergeant Flare & the Rogues': Led by Sergeant Valerie Flare, the Rogues are a group of genetically enhanced American soldiers who break away from the U.S. government, and wreak havock on federal agents and authority figures with their newly-acquired superhuman abilities. Flare was injected with Blaire's DNA in one of the superhuman facilities, and as a result, the two share a telekinetic bond whenever they are within at least 100 feet of each other. She also possesses Blaire's pyrokinetic abilities. Phobia: A wealthy Scarecrow fanatic, Phobia developed a lethal, more powerful version of Fear Gas that forces its victims into a series of nightmares to face their fears, or die trying. Because her empathic abilities cause Blaire to channel others' emotions, including fear, she is extremely vulnerable to Phobia's Gas, and had once fallen into a short-term coma after being exposed to the substance. Broker: One of the many exobyte villains that sprouted up during the Brainiac invasion, Broker is a dirty businessman who collects, sells, and exploits exobytes to any human desperate enough to seek his service. He is constantly stirring up trouble for Blaire and the New Heroes. The Perch: Established hundreds of years ago in Gotham while the city was still just starting out, the Perch is an ancient cult comprised of some of the world's most elusive and deadliest assassins. In an ongoing, three-centuries-old power struggle with the Court of Owls, the Perch has been known to snatch up young, promising metahumans, training them to become weapons of destruction. A long-time enemy of many of the members of the New Heroes, Blaire eventually ends up in the Perch's crosshairs when her brother is kidnapped and tortured by some of the cult's highest-ranked assassins. After she and the New Heroes rescue her brother, Blaire learns the devastating truth about her teammates' pasts with the Perch, and why the cult has been targeting them for years. Allies ' Ellie Brooks': A federal agent who is assigned to look after Blaire after moving to Metropolis. Ellie tends not to get too involved in Blaire's personal affairs, and she tends to keep to herself unless she feels Blaire may be in danger, or is endangering someone else. She is a very blunt person, and she will do whatever it takes to get a job done, no matter the consequences. She is regularly the butt of many of Blaire's and the New Heroes' jokes. Devon Henderson: A young speedster who underwent many of the same experiments as Blaire in the superhuman government facility. During their time in captivity, they formed a strong friendship, and Devon frequently visits Blaire in Metropolis. Heather Reiss: One of Blaire's friends from Weston, Heather is a skilled archer and one of Purple Hood's biggest fans. She has aided Purple Hood on a few missions in the past, and currently acts as the sole vigilante of Weston under the alias of Snap. Abraham Isaac (Prophetic Warrior): Called upon by Oracle and Wonder Woman, Blaire was once tasked with training Abraham Isaac, a protege of the Spectre, to control his emotions and harness his spiritual abilities. The two have since become good friends, and when she is not fighting crime with the New Heroes or working on her gymnastics, she is hanging out with Abraham. Powers and Abilities Energy Manipulation - Blaire possesses the ability to manipulate energy sources such as fire, ice, and electricity, but she can only do so when she is in close proximity (no more than 50 feet away) to that specific energy source. Night Vision - Blaire can see clearly even in the darkest of places, but her night vision does not work if she is being blindfolded. Empathy - Blaire can channel other people's emotions and feel their physical pain. Healing - Blaire can heal others, but she is not able to heal herself. Acrobatics - Blaire is extremely flexible and is highly skilled in gymnastics, which comes in handy during battle. Enhanced Perception - Because her empathic abilities allow her to channel another person's emotions when they are nearby, she can almost always sense that person's whereabouts, making her invulnerable to sneak attacks. Weaknesses: Blaire is just as susceptible to injury as any other human being. When it comes to using her empathic abilities, in extreme cases, she can suffer from severe pain even after the person she is channeling no longer experiences it. She has, however, built up an immunity to many common diseases (influenza, food poisoning, chicken pox, etc.), and the more she gets to know someone, the more capable she is of suppressing that person's emotions if she chooses to do so. Certain emotions, such as grief, fear, anger, and frustration, she has a difficult time trying to suppress. Trivia Author's Note: Blaire was not originally a part of the DC Universe. I had the idea of her long before I knew about DCUO, but now she feels as much a part of the DC Universe as the rest of the amazing heroes and villains I've come to love. ''- EmbraceTheHood'' Blaire's favorite color is purple; it is also the color of mystery. Blaire has a brother, Cody, who was born five months after she was adopted by the Sanders, and her best friend's name is Jesse Hart. Blaire is terrified of spiders, hospitals (due to all of the pain she feels every time she enters one), losing her friends and family, and despite having to keep her abilities a secret from the rest of the world, she is a terrible liar. Blaire carries a Zippo lighter, multiple packs of batteries, and a bottle of water in her utility belt at all times so she always has a source of energy to draw from. (In the future, Blaire will no longer need these items, as she will eventually learn to use the moisture from the air and electrons in the human body as sources of energy.) 3z5j.jpg 8p9e.jpg 42w9.jpg m5zg.jpg ng6i.jpg s56c.jpg vv8u.jpg vxjb.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Mental